<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun sets and the Sun Rises by TooAceForThisShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535142">The Sun sets and the Sun Rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit'>TooAceForThisShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuroo week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2020, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuroo week 2020, Day 7</p><p>sunsets/sunrises</p><p>The sun was rising outside of his window, slowly cascading the room in light, warm hues dancing on the windowpane, Tetsurou watched it all with tired eyes, half-lidded, torn between trying to sleep more and getting ready for the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuroo week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun sets and the Sun Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for reading! I'm proud to have finished my first ship week. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>is this edited? barely. do i care? no i would like to sleep</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was rising outside of his window, slowly cascading the room in light, warm hues dancing on the windowpane, Tetsurou watched it all with tired eyes, half-lidded, torn between trying to sleep more and getting ready for the day. </p><p>He can’t recall the last time he slept through the night, he had a newfound respect for Kenma, who made it through many a night with less than six hours of sleep. </p><p>The only laid there another moment, before forcing himself up, he knows he fell asleep sometime between three-four, and awake again just in time to watch the sunrise at five. </p><p>Grabbing his phone from his bedside table, he shuffles out into the hall and to the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as he can, knowing his father worked the late shift the night before. </p><p>He goes through his notifications ignoring the few texts from Kenma saying how he knows he’s awake, stopping on one from Bokuto. </p><p>Brokuto: dudeee : - 0 can u believe we’re gonna see each other soon <br/>Brokuto: im so hype :000 </p><p>Brokuto: ive been told to sleep </p><p>Tetsurou’s heart beats out of time, he holds his phone tighter to his chest, he squashes down the part of him that doesn’t want to reply, doesn’t want to acknowledge how much the texts mean to him, doesn’t want to acknowledge how much he thinks about Bokuto, they’ve only known each other a year. </p><p>It’s nothing. </p><p>And it’s fine. </p><p>_ </p><p>Watching as the sky turns from pink to orange to red, always made his heartache; another end to a day but this one was different. </p><p>His face is red no doubt, the happy look Bokuto’s sending him sends shivers down his spine, he’s so close yet not close enough. </p><p>The sunsets, the sky fills with clouds, rain starts to pour not long after and Bokuto’s laughing and running back to his house, and he chases after him, tackling him in a muddy hillside, Bokuto’s grinning and throwing worthless insults with no heat. </p><p>Tetsurou feels so happy but impossibly alone. </p><p>_</p><p>Bokuto’s breathless, and still wet from the water as the sun starts to come up and over the water, showering them in warmth, unlike the cool water. </p><p>He’s shivering beside Bokuto, pulling his damp shirt back on he glares down at Bokuto, who only smiles wider in turn, of course, he would this was his idea. </p><p>It was always his ideas he could never make himself say no to. </p><p>The only thing he regrets at this moment is not bringing a blanket. </p><p>Then Bokuto’s twining their fingers together, his face pink, yet the smile never leaves his face. </p><p>And he feels light for the first time in a while. </p><p>_ </p><p> </p><p>As the sun sets he feels Koutarou’s body closer to his, there hands linked between them, Koutarou leans his head on his shoulder. </p><p>“You think we’d get this far.” </p><p>Tetsurou hums, “This far as in the backyard or just like in general?” </p><p>Koutarou slaps him lightly on the arm, “Seriously.” </p><p>“I don’t know.”He says truthfully. </p><p>Koutarou looks at him with a question in his eyes, his mouth slightly downturned that he can’t help and lean over and kiss the look off his face. “You kind of helped me figure all my stuff out. And before that, I didn’t think I’d make it this far.” </p><p>Koutarou looks at him another moment before looking down at their hands, he brings them to his lips and kisses the back of his hand lightly, “I would’ve made it, but I don’t think I would’ve liked it as much as I did without you by my side.” </p><p>Tetsurou smiles so hard his face hurts, “You’re a cheesy motherfucker you know that?” </p><p>The glint in his eye that he knows full well what he’s doing, and what he’s capable of, “I’ve been told once or twice.” he leans close once again, pressing his lips back to his then retreating back to his position where he’s leaned against the house, Tetsurou tries to follow but settles for just lean his head against Koutarou’s. </p><p>Sitting in the backyard with the birds chirping and the bugs buzzing, the sun washing the house in warmth where they sit, no outside furniture or much anything in their house yet. </p><p>But it’s their house. </p><p>“Dude we have a house.” </p><p>“Dude, we’re now in debt.” they high five. </p><p>“God, houses are weird.” </p><p>Tetsurou laughs tilting his head back so he can stare more fully at the sky pinks start to set in. </p><p>Koutarou starts fiddling with his hands, Tetsurou relaxes, enjoying the feeling of being content even for a second. </p><p>When the sun finally dips down and out of sight, they lean more heavily against one another to fight off the chill not wanting to break the moment.</p><p>“Tetsu?” </p><p>He hums in the back of his throat, his head now resting on Koutarou’s shoulder. He stops fiddling as he searches for the words, Tetsurou lets him gathering his thoughts, in no rush. </p><p>“I’m glad you made it,” </p><p>He smiles softly, hiding it in Koutarou’s neck, “Me too,” </p><p>They stay out as long as they can before the bugs get worse, they fall into the couch, Koutarou laid out under him, they chat back and forth about unimportant things happy to be each other's company. </p><p>And he’s loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are appreciated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>